Green Curry
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Boston Lobster |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Hermit Crab |fa2 = Conchi |recipe = Stir-Fried Mussels |food type = Dish |birthplace = Thailand |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 青咖喱 |personality = Malicious |height = 180cm |likes1 = Boston Lobster |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Shirai Yuusuke |cvcn = Bian Yunpeng (卞云鹏) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = Political savvy is also a weapon. If I use the right words, I can control the world. |bio = A haughty Food Soul who never shows his true face or his true feelings to others. But everything he does seems to be in the service of some interest. |food introduction = Green Curry's biggest advantage is that it pairs well with a variety of meats, and also tastes delicious over both rice and noodles. Its adaptability has earned it welcome in every environment, and is a special feature that sets it apart from other curries. |acquire = *Events |events = *Spring Feast *Masked Spice Master *Bells Resound *Golden Pig Arch *Mellow Memory (Super) *Poetic Memory |power = 1331 |atk = 42 |def = 18 |hp = 399 |crit = 644 |critdmg = 546 |atkspd = 709 |normaltitle = Fire Show |normal = Green Curry raises his cane high, increasing his Atk stat by 2 points for 5 seconds. |energytitle = Green Flame |energy = Green Curry whirls the cane in his hand, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 130 extra damage, while also dealing 40 damage per second to all enemies for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Super Green Flame |link = Green Curry whirls the cane in his hand, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 156 extra damage, while also dealing 48 damage per second to all enemies for 3 seconds. |pair = Boston Lobster |name = |contract = I am Green Curry, I will assist you to the best of my ability! |login = You're back already? Still, it's good timing. |arena = This place looks suitable for reflection. |skill = Incinerate! |ascend = This is a wise approach. |fatigue = I need to rest. If I'm overworked, my productivity will fall. |attack = It's time to crush the enemy with our strategy. |recovering = Are you anxious? If not, then wait a bit longer. |ko = This was also… part of the plan… |notice = Hmph. Doing some housework once in a while isn't a big deal. |idle1 = A rare moment of peace. I have time to mull things over. |idle2 = Though we call ourselves companions, we still can't trust each other completely. |idle3 = Why are you suddenly lost in thought? Is something troubling you? |interaction1 = Aside from combat, there are many ways to eliminate our enemies. It's a question of how you want to handle them. |interaction2 = First impressions are rarely accurate. You need to carefully observe a person. |interaction3 = Every action has its price. What you just did, for example...... |pledge = To be with me, you must be a loyal companion in life and face the separation of death. |intimacy1 = Eyes are the windows to the soul, that's why I cover mine. Until now...I will remove this mask for you. |intimacy2 = When outside, we must maintain our distance. This is out of consideration for your safety. |intimacy3 = Your body and soul will pay the price for your past actions. |victory = "Winning is not enough. We must subdue the enemy if we are to end this war. |defeat = This was unavoidable… but, this isn't the end. |feeding = Hmm, it looks like you made the right choice. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}